A method is known for connecting two strips each provided with a conductor pattern, an insulating coating, which covers a part of the conductor pattern, and a set of free conductor portions of the conductor pattern, which free conductor portions are disposed outside the coating, the strips being positioned in such a manner relative to one another that the one set of free conductor portions faces the other set of free conductor portions and the coatings overlap one another at least partly, after which the two strips are pressed against one another and the one set of free conductor portions is soldered in the other set of free conductor portions.
Such a method used inter alia to interconnect two flexible foils provided with printed wiring. The free end portions of the wiring are interconnected by soldering in order to obtain the desired electrical connections. For a sufficiently strong mechanical connection between the foils an excess amount of solder is required. However, this is virtually impossible in the case of very fine wiring, particularly in the case of a very small pitch. Therefore, the resulting mechanical connection is sometimes strengthened by applying an adhesive between the foils after soldering. However, this is time-consuming and difficult to realise.